The laboratory of in vitro marrow culture is concerned with granulopoiesis. The NCI-Abbott human granulocyte colony stimulating factor has had a FDA Bureau of Biologics IND approval for human trial. Four patients have received this material and the laboratory has been responsible for examining marrow and peripheral blood granulopoiesis, and serum CSA content of these patients.